


Violet skies

by Moonwanderer



Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Home, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Spark, Sweet, ThorBruce Week 2019, ThunderScience - Freeform, thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: ...mean the storm is close, but with the god of Thunder, they will survive.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Series: ThorBruce Week 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Thorbruce Week 2019





	Violet skies

**Author's Note:**

> And last but not least, a sweet one for the bonus day.
> 
> Written for the "ThorBruce Week 2019" event.  
Day 8: "Home/Spark".
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

It’s not so easy being a superhero nowdays. There are the restrictions regarding their powers, and the constant inspections from the government, an ever-looming shadow over their fragile future.

Bruce constantly worries, for his family, for their future. He worries for their children, their friends, and he lives in a constant fear that one day they will take his husband away, and he won’t see him again.

He shares most of his worries with Thor, he is always there for him, and he listens and he is big and sure like the sky, eternal; a steady, calming presence in the rollercoaster of his life.

Thor calms him when he worries about their children, the rebellious Betty-Jane with her restless soul, and their baby boy, Teddy- after Tony’s death, naming your newborn son „Anthony” has become a trend, but Bruce couldn’t do that to the memory of his friend, and fortunately only a few knew that the late man had another name- young and innocent and impulsive.

Thor is so kind and good to him, and Bruce would like to do the same, to be there for him, and to give him a home.

Home...

How could he define this, when the future is so fragile? How, when he can’t trust in tomorrow?

These questions often haunt him, just like today, when the skies are violet, and he knows a storm is on the way. And then, just right now, as he leaves work to head back where he belongs, he remembers. He remembers what Thor once said, during a cold winter night, lost in each other’s arms: „You know Bruce....My Father once said, Asgard is not a place, it’s a people....You asked me if I’m scared of the future. And I have to say, no, ’cause you are beside me.”

Maybe this, this is the answer, he thinks as he quickens his steps towards the gate, the door. It doesn’t matter here or there, for a day or for ever. Home is where there are sparks flying in the air, and Teddy and Betty-Jane are arguing over who plays with the dog. Home is where Thor greets him with a smile, where they are together...

A smile shines up on his face and only grows bigger as he gets closer, and finally, finally, he opens the door, and just as he sees his husband and the children, he doesn’t just say but _feels_ it too: „I’m home!”

**Author's Note:**

> It was nice to prepare and write for this event. Thank You for following me in this journey, and all of the lovely comments!
> 
> <3
> 
> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
